


Damp by Downpour

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, adult au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: A surprise rain shower catches You unawares, so she comes home completely soaked.But with Riko's help, it turns out to be a pretty good birthday after all.





	Damp by Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> It's now a little more than a year since I started writing fiction on the regular, but not quite a year since I got my AO3 account. At the time I didn't really pay attention to birthdays of the Aqours girls, or anyone else for that matter. But this year I am aware that we have reached Watanabe You's birthday, so! A story! I feel like I could have done better, but I've had some issues focusing. That happens sometimes, and there's not a lot to do about it. In the end I just decided I wanted to post  _something_.
> 
> As for the pairing, I decided that via poll. I put up two polls on Twitter, but to keep it kinda random, I didn't say what the options were for. I had one ship ready for each possible combination, but I maybe should have foreseen that when given three options, people would naturally gravitate towards the middle one. So in the 1-2-3 poll, 2 won handily, and in the A-B-C poll, B won, though it was a much closer call. And 2B was YouRiko. See, the first poll was to decide the year, and the second was listing the names alphabetically. So for example 1A would have been YouMaru, and 3C YouMari. 2C was reserved for Chika/Riko/You, since shipping You with herself, or doing her solo, wasn't something I wanted in either case.
> 
> Making it adult life was simply because that fit better with the idea that came to me. Anyway! In spite of my scatterbrained state, I hope it's still okay.

The door smacked close behind a dripping Watanabe You.

"I'm home," she said in a miserable tone as she peeled her jacket off. The forecast had said it would only be partly cloudy today, but the cloud that had passed over this area had opened itself up, and unloaded upon the populace.

"Welcome back," said a voice from further inside.

You walked slowly towards the living room as she peeled off more layers of wet clothing.

"Oh wow, it really came down that hard?" Riko commented as the soaked You came into sight.

"Yeah..." You sulked. At least she hadn't been carrying anything important, but it still wasn't a fun experience. She dumped her clothes in the laundry hamper, before heading over to Riko in just her underwear.

Riko was sitting at the table with a mug of tea, reading a magazine, when she was suddenly hugged from behind. "H-hey! You're wet!" she complained.

"And you're warm," You purred, wrapping her strong arms snugly around her lover.

Riko squeaked. "Your hair is dripping!" It was impossible to escape, though. "Go take a shower, silly, before you catch a cold."

"Mm... won't you join me for a bath?" You suggested instead. She nuzzled her damp head against Riko's.

Riko shivered at the cold snuggle, and heaved a dramatic sigh. "You're incorrigible, Watanabe." A light smile played across her lips.

"Is that a no, Sakurauchi?" You asked playfully, and gave Riko's ear a light kiss.

"Eep!" Riko squeaked again. "Eesh... well, it's not like you're giving me a lot of choice, when you're making me wet too," she said with feigned annoyance, while stroking her fingers along You's arm.

* * *

Easing into the water felt lovely. The rain had chilled her even more than she had thought. Or the bathwater was a little too hot. Either way there was a slight sensation of her skin being too warm before she got used to it.

Riko got in afterwards. The tub could fit the two of them comfortably enough so long as they were mindful of how they moved. Facing each other was one solution.

"You happy now?" Riko asked with a smile, also enjoying the heat of the water. The temperature had dropped with the sudden rainfall, though for her it had been more a gradual decline.

"Hm... getting there," You said, clearly watching Riko with interest. Then once they were both in, she sank all the way down to her ears. She had quickly rinsed her hair with the shower-head before getting in, but she wanted to dip all of herself under. That made things a bit less roomy though, so she moved her legs very carefully before submerging herself. As usual Riko's hand was ready to help pull her back up.

Riko giggled. "Maybe we should have gone to the pool." They had gotten used to this level of space, but they couldn't exactly stretch.

"I can't be naked with you at the pool," You pointed out.

"That's all you think about," Riko said, and splashed some water at You.

You splashed back, and they both laughed. "Not all! What are you making for dinner?"

"Nothing," Riko answered without hesitation. "I'm ordering pizza," she added in response to You's confused look.

"Birthday pizza?" You chuckled. "It's like I'm turning 12 again, not 22." She wasn't sounding upset though, more amused.

"Hey, I made you a cake, that'll have to be good enough," Riko said, and leaned forward to boop You's nose.

"Ooo, cake! What kind?" You sounded genuinely excited. Birthdays may no longer be as exciting when you were past 20, but any excuse for cake was a good one.

"That's a surprise for later." Riko winked.

"Okay, fiiiine," You said with an exaggerated sigh.

They both sank down to their shoulders, soaking up the heat. The sound of the rain pummelling down drifted through the window, even though it was closed. Like a very rapid drumming noise.

You pushed herself back up. "Hey. Come here?" she asked.

Riko slowly opened her eyes, and smiled. "Okay."

It took a bit of manoeuvring, but soon enough Riko was leaning back against You.

"You sure you're okay with no one coming over today?" Riko asked as she made herself comfortable.

"Yeah... celebrating this weekend will be more than good enough," You said, and squeezed Riko softly. "I like today being just you and me." Her fingers stroked down Riko's arm, and lifted up her hand when it got there. She gently pulled it closer, so she could put both of her hands around it. "You have very pretty hands," she said, caressing it softly.

Riko blushed. "Thanks, but where did that come from?"

"I've just been thinking about it for a while," You admitted. "They're very delicate and soft, but strong."

"I guess that's kinda required to keep up with my piano playing, but..." Riko raised her free hand, and put it on top of one of You's. "You have very nice hands yourself."

"Even though they're so rough?"

"Oh, come on. It's not like you're a farmer full of callouses, You," Riko said with a laugh. "Your hands are not particularly rougher than mine."

"Mmph..." You wasn't entirely convinced. Sure she kept her nails nice, but with having spent so many years swimming, it looked to her like her hands had become much rougher than your average girl's, and certainly compared to Riko's. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she couldn't unsee it.

Riko caressed You's fingers, and tickled her palm lightly. "You still feel soft and smooth to me," she said while You squirmed. "And all the sewing and tailoring you do clearly proves your fingers are nimble and flexible. I may be able to move deftly across piano keys, but I can't keep up with you when holding a needle."

"Hehe, I still remember the time you needed three bandaids after helping me out." That memory stood out a little extra to You, since she had sucked on Riko's fingers to stop the bleeding before putting the bandaids on.

"Look, I was tired that day, okay?" Riko said a little defensively. It was a special memory between them, but for her also a bit embarrassing.

You giggled, raised Riko's right hand further up, so she could kiss the back of it, before pressing it against her cheek. "I still like yours more than mine, though."

"I guess that's fair," Riko conceded. Liking things about the other person was surely part of being in love. "We should get up. If we don't order the pizza soon, it's gonna get here quite late."

You wrapped herself around Riko as much as possible. "I like it here."

"Me too..." Riko was definitely feeling warm and snug. It was nice, as if she was protected and safe. "But you're hungry, aren't you?"

You's stomach grumbled a response before her mouth could. "Uh..."

"See?" Riko giggled softly. "I'll make the call, and we can wash off while we wait."

* * *

"There we go. I ordered your favourite," Riko said, and sprayed some hot water on herself. Being on the phone had cooled her down a bit much for her liking.

You was washing her hair, and without looking accepted the shower-head from Riko to rinse out the shampoo. The two of them had gotten used enough to each other that they could almost move as one. As if they read each other's minds.

"How long do they take to deliver?" You asked.

"Er... like 30-40 mins, I think?" Riko wasn't entirely sure, as they hardly ordered every week, but that made sense to her. Surely it couldn't be more than an hour at worst.

"Hm... I think we have time for an appetiser, then," You said mischievously.

"Huh?" Riko didn't even get to pick up her shampoo bottle before she got ambushed by a kiss. "Mmm... You..."

"Riko..." You pressed herself against Riko.

"You could at least... let me... wash my hair... first..." Riko said as she got slowly pushed over under a barrage of kisses.

"Too late..." Having a heated bathroom floor had some advantages.

"Eesh... you're so horny..." Riko said breathlessly, though she was still spreading herself open beneath You.

"You're the one who said I have nimble fingers..." You smiled cleverly before kissing Riko's neck. "I'm just checking if you're right..."

They might end up cutting it real close with the pizza.

* * *

_♫ Happy birthday to you ♫_

_♫Happy birthday to you ♫_

_♫ Happy birthday my darling ♫_

_♫ Happy birthday to You ♫_

You blew out the candle as Riko finished singing. "You really didn't have to do the song, though," she said while blushing heavily. It felt a little more embarrassing every year.

"Aw, but it's so cute," Riko said with a huge grin. "Also, consider it payback for me having to answer the door in a bathrobe." They'd had to scramble when the doorbell rang.

"I'm not sorry," You said as she cut a slice of the homemade cheesecake. Even though Riko had needed to take a shower afterwards.

"I know you're not," Riko said. Since it was You's birthday, maybe she should just let her get away with it. At least for today. "Okay, smile!"

You looked up just in time to have Riko snap a picture of her cutting the cake.

"You didn't have to do that either," You murmured.

"Hey, let me have this," Riko said as she finally took a seat for her own. "Maybe I'll make an album."

"Of me cutting the cake?" You moved the slice onto her plate, then handed the cake shovel to Riko.

"Yeah, I can have one for each year! Won't that be nice when we're old?" Riko didn't have a lot of photos yet, but sometime in the future...

"Riko..." You smiled wide. "That's a nice idea." She reached out and touched Riko's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," Riko replied equally affectionate. "Oh! Maybe I can ask your mother for photos from all the years before we got together!"

You's eyes went wide. "Please do no such thing!" She didn't even know if her mother had them, but she knew she would die of embarrassment if it got brought up.


End file.
